


Tiny Shivers

by clandestinemeetingsinthetrees



Series: ZK Drabble December 2020 [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Momtara and Dadko, Southern Water Tribe, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestinemeetingsinthetrees/pseuds/clandestinemeetingsinthetrees
Summary: Katara teaches her daughter some waterbending during a trip to the South Pole.Written for ZKDD2020 day 8
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ZK Drabble December 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040542
Kudos: 32
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	Tiny Shivers

Katara watched her two girls bound through the snow with reckless abandon. They hadn’t been to the South Pole since Kya was a baby, and though Izumi had been 2 at they time she didn’t have many memories of the ice and snow. Their little eyes had lit up with wonder the second they got off the boat at the wide expanse of snow before them. Katara wished she’d brought them sooner.

“Mommy, Mommy look! There’s water everywhere!” Kya shouted. She was just starting to figure out her element and for once she actually seemed happy to be a waterbender. Katara knew she shouldn’t take it as a slight, it must be hard for her to grow up in a world of firebenders. She knew all too well how it felt to be the little sister with the “magic water”.

Zuko went running after them, all bundled up in a parka and gloves. For someone who was very capable of maintaining his body heat, he still struggled being out in the cold for long. Izumi had just discovered snowballs and thought pelting them at her father was the best thing in the entire world.

“Mommy,” Kya had snuck up on her and was tugging on her dress, “can you show me some waterbending?”

Katara’s eyes welled up bit. She hadn’t realized how much she wanted this. She’d been watching Zuko teach Izumi for years now and, though she’d never admit it, she had been a bit jealous. Now she had her own little student.

Kya was still only five though, a bit too young to really start training.

“Come here Kya, let’s try this.” Katara lead her to the coast. The waves were gently lapping against the snow-covered ground, Katara held her arms out and with a rolling motion in her wrists she began to push and pull the water back and forth. “This is the first waterbending move I ever learned. I know it looks simple but looks can be deceiving. Do you remember who the original waterbender was?”

“The moon!” Kya piped up.

“Exactly! And the moon pushes and pulls the ocean just like this. She makes all the tides in the world.”

Kya stared down at the ocean in wonder. “Wow!”

“Here, you try,” Katara stopped her movements and watched as her daughter attempted to mimic her. Her arm movements were a little jerky, and her wrists were a bit stiff, but she managed to move the water in a jagged motion.

“Look Mommy! I’m doing it! I’m doing it!”

Her blue eyes light up in pride and her smile overtook her face, not unlike Zuko’s. “Daddy! Daddy! Come look! I’m waterbending!”

Zuko came over, covered head to toe in snow and looking rather unhappy, with a very happy Izumi on his back. “That’s great Kya!”

Izumi hopped off her dad’s back and leaned towards the water. “I wish I could waterbend like Mom and Kya!” She pouted. “It’s not fair, everybody can firebend! It’s not even special!”

Kya smirked up at her sister. Izumi had never been jealous of her waterbending before, only teased her for it.

“Now girls,” Zuko told them, kneeling down and putting his hands on their shoulders. “No form of bending is better than any other. They are all equal and they’re _all_ special. I don’t want to her any complaints or fighting about which is better, okay?”

“Okay...” the two girls accepted.

“Come on, time to go inside. It’s cold and you’re both shivering.” Zuko said.

“I’m not shivering!” Kya protested. “Waterbenders don’t get cold!” She turned back to the ocean in defiance, trying to return to her bending stance but looking very crooked. Katara could see she was shivering under her parka.

Tiny shivers for her tiny little girl. “Come on Kya, a couple more weeks in the South and you’ll be a cold weather expert, but I can’t teach you waterbending if you’re stuck inside with a cold.”

That got her to rush inside. Zuko looked over at Katara before they turned to follow. “She’s stubborn, that reminds me of someone,” he said cheekily.

“Oh shut up!” Katara laughed.

Yes, she really should have brought them sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever to write for some reason but I ended up really liking it. I just love domestic Zutara! Also, as someone with a sibling, I can guarantee that there would be constant debates about which form of bending is better. And jealously if one child is getting more attention for a parent due to their bending lol. Anyways I'm hoping to get through a lot more of these prompts so stay tuned for more!


End file.
